User talk:ShadoW
Hi ShadoW -- we are excited to have Jagged Alliance Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page protection - It is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 18:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Logo * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees), upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. (-: -PanSola 21:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hi ShadoW I play JA2 now, so I decided to help gather some info about it. What about you? I will fill some info on my page, contacts. We should speak about JA2 wiki, so we both know how this wiki should look like (to edit it in the same manner). Please look on my page in a few days and contact me (I prefer jabber) --Pavouk106 16:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Pavouk106 Article stubs? How to improve? Hello again. I would like to ask you, how to improve stubs, so they will no longer have this status. How do you imagine articles about people, mercs, towns, quests? I will improve them, but I don't know how at this moment. Is there some forum on this wiki? Can you create it, if no? It would be better for communication between us (all messages would be on one page and in order - everyone will be able to read them as they were written). --Pavouk106 09:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Watch Community portal please Hello again. I think we should use community portal, as you advised. Can you please start watching it? I think we should speak a little about our ideas how this wiki should look like. Pavouk106 15:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Looking forward to work on this wiki. Hi ShadoW, I first stumbled on this wiki while searching info on Jagged Alliance. Thought that maybe I could contribute. I just made a page for everyone's favorite Russian merc, Ivan Dolvich (based on the VERY good Magic page). Tell me what you think of it. I plan to do the other mercs pretty soon. I only own JA1, so that's the only info I can contribute (feel free to add). I'm a bit new to wikiing, but I'm learning. If I'm making any "beginner mistakes", feel free to tell me. About your last message If they were different characters with the same name, I would've agreed. But we're talking about the same characters going through different games. In every wiki I've ever visited, even when a character appears in multiple games, they keep it all in the same page. Making a different page for each game for the same character would make the whole thing even more confusing. The borders (with the name of the titles) should be enough to prevent confusion. And I believe that the quotes should be on the same page (unless you want to go through every single Jagged Alliance quotes (which is a LOT)). And by the way, I added the "voice actor" section on the template for a couple of reasons. Some of the voice actors have been identified, but as for the rest, I was wondering if we could open a discussion on this wiki to identify the rest of the voice actors. That's a big IF though. I only thought that it could be fun. If you don't want to do that, fine. And, thanks for the comment, but I see you've made modification to the template and it doesn't appear on the Ivan page anymore. Hello ShadoW I'm relatively new to the editing part of wiki's (been reading them for years though) and i would like to help out with anything i can regarding this game which i simply adore after all these years. I have some ideas which maybe we can discuss sometime. *One thought would be to rename the "Main categories" to "Gameplay" with the following subcategories: : Characters / Equipment (renamed from items) / Areas (renamed from locations) / Quests / Mods *The weapon template should cover all versions of the game because most of the weapons are found in all versions (excluding mods). It could look like THIS. Same idea could be applied to mercs too rather than creating 2 identical separate tables with modified values. The way the pages are right now is a bit confusing for many players / readers. Viper666 17:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey man thanks! I love JA and this wiki doesnt seem to get too many edits. I'm sure i can do some good. :) Proudnerd 00:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I wish to add a few templates to create portals for each game, improve the layout and the theme. Even create some more templates for the characters / weapons. I seem to be free for a few weeks and i want to get this wiki on the same level with the others regarding style and content but i need your help on that. Since you don't seem to have too much free time, im willing to maintain this wiki with you but i would require an admin status to do so. Think you can help me with that? Thank you, Viper666 07:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Going to try and create a background image for the wiki, and update parts of the code to Web 2.0 , XHTML / CSS Viper666 07:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm administrator and founder of Jagged Alliance Online Knowledge Database (wiki). You might want to add it to JAO portal link on your page. Here's the link: http://jaggedallianceonline.wikia.com Sorry I haven't joined with all editing to your wiki, but I've decided that there's too much information and most of characters have so different stats that the game deserves wiki of his own. We also cooperate closely with the developers to keep all information up to date as much as possible. Please share your thoughts and take care! Minimalnation 12:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hey shadow nice to see you here as well :) Hi, if you could spread this thread to people who would be interested in improving it, I would appreciate that, I would like to submit it on to the wiki when it is completed. http://boards.jaggedalliance.com/index.php?/topic/1702-bis-weapons-wip-tables-inside/ hey, ime not realy good ad editing things, but just wanted to post the screens, hope i can make some 1 happy with it, i only recently bought this version, i whas a huge fan of the first parts. played them al when i whas just 12 years or some lol:P Realy loved it :p Game now i stil like it but it has it ups and downs:O and that u can have dedrianna killed bye day 10 is unbelieve able 0.0 so easy :p Nehemia89 18:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Nehemia